international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Hooper
Joshua Nero "Josh" Hooper (August 31, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, singer-songwriter, painter and musician, currently signed to IWE on the Smackdown brand. He formerly worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Before gaining prominence in IWE, Hooper performed for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), a promotion he ran with his brother Matt. After being signed by IWE, the brothers worked as jobbers, before gaining notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. With the addition of Lita, the team became known as Team Xtreme and continued to rise in popularity. As a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a six-time World Tag Team Champion and a one-time WCW Tag Team Champion. Hooper has also experienced success as a singles wrestler and is a five-time world champion, having held the IWE Championship once, the World Heavyweight Championship twice and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice, a four-time Intercontinental Champion, and has held the Light Heavyweight, and European Championships once each. He is also a former Hardcore Champion, having held the championship on three occasions. He received his first major main event push towards the end of 2007, including challenging for the IWE Championship at the Royal Rumble in 2008, and eventually won the IWE Championship at the Armageddon pay-per-view in December 2008. Hardy went on to win the World Heavyweight Championship twice, before he left IWE in mid-2009. He returned to TNA in January 2010, and in October of that year, he won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Moreover, Hooper is involved in motocross, music, painting, and other artistic endeavors. He is currently a member of the band Peroxwhy?gen. Early life Professional wrestling career Inspiration OMEGA International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment The Hooper Boyz (1998–2002) Singles competition (2002–2003) Time off and independent circuit (2003) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2006) Return to International Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2009) Raw (2006) The Hoopers reunion (2006–2007) Main event status (2007–2009) Return to TNA Wrestling and Heel Turn (2010-2011) Return (2011–present) Other media Artistic pursuits Personal life In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Reverse of Fate/Extreme Twist of Fate'' (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) **''Spine Line'' (Armlock cloverleaf) – OMEGA; used as a regular move in TNA **''Swanton Bomb'' / The Swanton (IWEWE/TNA) (High-angle senton bomb) **''Twist of Hate/Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock dropped either into a cutter – IWE/ TNA or a stunner TNA; 2004–2006) *'Signature moves' **Baseball slide **Diving clothesline from off a barricade **Double leg drop to the opponent's groin or midsection **''Hardyac Arrest'' (Rope aided corner dropkick) **Mule kick **Plancha **Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Hardy performs a diving leg drop after leapfrogging over a ladder **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Sitout jawbreaker **''Whisper in the Wind'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) *'Managers' **Gangrel **Michael Hayes **Lita **Trish Stratus **Terri **Maria **Hollywood Hogan **Eric Bischoff **Jeff Jarrett *'Nicknames' **'"The Charismatic Enigma"' (TNA / WWE) **"The Extreme Enigma" (WWE) **"The Legend Thriller" (WWE) **"The Rainbow–Haired Warrior" (WWE) **The Anti-Christ of Pro Wrestling''" (TNA)'' *'Entrance theme]' **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (IWF/E; 1999–2003, 2006–2008) **"Tourniquet" by Marilyn Manson (ROH; 2003) **"Modest" by Peroxwhy?gen (TNA; 2004–2006, 2010, 2011) **"No More Words" by Endeverafter (IWE; 2008–2009) **"Modest (Remix)" by Peroxwhy?gen and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2010) **"Another (Remix)" by Peroxwhy?gen and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2010–present) **"Resurrected" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2011–2012) **'"Similar Creatures" '''by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'National Championship Wrestling' **NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'New Dimension Wrestling''' **NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Matt Hooper *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' **NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'North East Wrestling' **NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hooper *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 time) **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (2007) **PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2008, 2009) **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy **PWI ranked him #'13' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Bound for Glory Series (2012) **Wrestler of the Year (2012) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation / International Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hooper **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWE Championship (1 time) **IWE European Championship (1 time) **IWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) **IWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 times) **IWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Matt Hooper **IWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Matt Hooper **IWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship ([[List of IWE SmackDown Tag Team Champions|1 time, Current]]) - with Matt Hooper **Terri Invitational Tournament – with Matt Hooper **Ninth Grand Slam Champion **Eighteenth Triple Crown Champion **Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year (2008) Swanton Bomb to Kevin McAlmond from the top of the Raw set (Raw, January 14) **Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year (2009) Jumping from ladder onto CM Punk at SummerSlam *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Flying Wrestler (2000) **Feud of the Year (2009) vs. CM Punk **Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2008) Hooper attacked in stairwell before Survivor Series 1The titles have been vacant since 1999 due to the Hooper Boys signing contracts with the IWF and have been declared inactive until they defend the titles again. External links Videos